The present invention relates generally to stents for implanting into a living body.
Various stents are known in the art wherein, for the present application, the term xe2x80x9cstentxe2x80x9d indicates a device, made of body-compatible material, which is utilized to widen a blood vessel, or other orifice in the body, and to maintain the resultant size of the lumen. Typically, the stent is delivered to the desired location in the body with an inflatable balloon and, when the balloon is inflated, the stent expands, thereby widening the orifice. Other mechanical devices which cause expansion of the stent are also utilized.
Exemplary patents in the field of stents formed of wire are: U.S. Pat. No. 5,019,090 to Pinchuk, U.S. Pat. No. 5,161,547 to Tower, U.S. Pat. No. 4,950,227 to Savin, et al., U.S. Pat. No. 5,314,472 to Fontaine, U.S. Pat. No. 4,886,062 and U.S. Pat. No. 4,969,458 to Wiktor and U.S. Pat. No. 4,856,516 to Hillstead. Stents formed of cut stock metal are described in: U.S. Pat. No. 4,733,665 to Palmaz, U.S. Pat. No. 4,762,128 to Rosenbluth, U.S. Pat. No. 5,102,417 to Palmaz and Schatz, U.S. Pat. No. 5,195,984 to Schatz and WO 91FR013820 to Meadox.
The stents described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,102,417 to Palmaz and Schatz have expandable tubular grafts connected together with a flexible connector. The grafts are formed of a plurality of slots disposed parallel to the longitudinal axis of the tube. The flexible connectors are helical connectors. Since the tubular grafts are relatively rigid, the flexible connectors are needed so that the stents can bend when being fed through a curved blood vessel. When the stents of U.S. Pat. No. 5,102,417 expand, the grafts expand radially and, consequently, shrink longitudinally. However, at the same time, the helical connectors twist. The twisting motion is most probably harmful to the blood vessel.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,195,984 to Schatz describes a similar stent but with one straight connector, parallel to the longitudinal axis of the tubular grafts, between tubular grafts. The straight member removes the twisting motion; however, it is not a very strong connector.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a flexible stent which minimally shrinks, in the longitudinal direction, during expansion.
The stent of the present invention is formed of a tube having a patterned shape which has first and second meander patterns having axes extending in first and second directions wherein the second meander patterns are intertwined with the first meander patterns. The first and second directions can be orthogonal to each other.
In accordance with one embodiment of the present invention, the first meander patterns are formed into even and odd first meander patterns. The even and odd first meander patterns are 180 out of phase with each other and the odd patterns occur between every two even patterns. The second meander patterns can also be formed of even and odd patterns.
Additionally, in accordance with a preferred embodiment of the present invention, the second meander patterns have two loops per period and the even and odd first meander patterns are connected on first and second sides, respectively, of each loop of the second meander patterns.
Alternatively or in addition, the second meander patterns are formed of even and odd second meander patterns. In this embodiment, the even and odd first meander patterns have loops and the even and odd second meander patterns are connected to the even and odd first meander patterns so as to leave one full loop between each pair of even and odd second meander patterns.
Moreover, in accordance with a preferred embodiment of the present invention, the first and second meander patterns are formed from flat metal. Alternatively, they can be cut from wire. Further, they can be imbedded or covered with any body-compatible material.